A Moment To Late
by Dark Hikari Twilight
Summary: JudaixJohan Onesided JudaixJun. Jun finally decides to tell Judai how he feels, but Johan is already there.


Here's a one shot for you all. Please Review. And don't kill me please

He'd finally done it. Jun Manjoume had finally decided to tell Judai how he felt. He was tired of all of the insults (granted they were mostly offered on his part) tired of not being Judai's friend (even if Judai would exclaim that they had always been friends) and most of all tired of not being able to hold him.

You see Jun Manjoume was in love with Judai Yuki, and had been for sometime. It was so bad that he even forgot what he had ever seen in Asuka. The girl was nice enough but really next to Judai she was nothing. Had he ever really hated the duelist? Jun wasn't sure.

That's what brought him to the Osiris dorm this late at night. He had opted to take Judai up on the roommate offer. Ok so it wasn't exactly telling Judai he loved him. But at least it was an effort to make him see that he didn't hate him. Far from it in fact. As he went to knock on the door, he over heard voices. He though that Judai now lived alone so it must have been on of his other friends. Manjoume didn't need an audience so he decided to wait until the other left. He hid himself by the window.

Now it wasn't like he was ease dropping. But really it wasn't his fault that he was being quiet as to not draw attention to himself. Nor the fact that who ever Judai had been talking too was not being quiet in the least.

"Hey Judai" the voice had a shy tone too it, Jun couldn't quite recognize it. It didn't seem to fit its owner.

"Oh hey Johan" Judai replied. Johan? The blunette Judai had dueled with at the beginning of the school year? It seemed he arrived only moments before Jun had.

Jun now curious raised his head slightly to watch the interaction between the too. What could Johan want with Judai?

Judai had his constant big goofy grin on and Johan….was Johan blushing. Jun's stomach twisted. He couldn't be blushing at _his_ Judai.

"Um Judai I was uh…wondering" Johan was scratching the back of his head. Oh no this was not good. Jun's mind screamed at him to do something but his body in shock remained fixed on the spot.

"Yah Johan?" Judai asked innocently 'NO NO NO NO NO' Jun's mind screamed at him. He knew exactly what Johan wanted…because he wanted it himself.

"Well you see, before I came here I always really wanted to duel you. I heard a lot about you and well when I finally got the chance to meet and then duel you I was amazed. You were more then I expected." Johan was looking down. Face still slightly red. But what was worse for Jun was the fact that now Judai was blushing too. This wasn't good. Jun started shaking.

"I have to admit Judai I've never met anyone like you. And I'm afraid after this you will hate me., but at the same time I can't envision you hating anyone. Anyone at all. I haven't known you that long and I don't even know if you…" Johan trailed off.

'Leave damnit, run away be a coward just go away don't no' Jun's mind was racing he just wanted Johan to leave before he finished, or Judai figured out what he was trying to say (though the former was most likely as Judai still looked innocently confused).

"I guess what I'm trying to say Judai is that I like you I like you a lot." Johan finished and Jun's blood ran cold. He prayed silently for Judai to turn him down. He had hoped that Judai had felt the same for him and if he did he wouldn't aceept Johan's advances.

But Judai just smiled a smile so bright that Jun had never seen. The crack in his heart grew larger.

"You're a great guy Johan. I like you a lot too. Your not like everyone else either." Judai supplied but he still wasn't getting 'it' or at least Jun prayed he wasn't.

Whether or not he understood was a question thrown out the window at Johan's next actions. "I'm not sure if I've been completely clear. I just..here this should help" and with that he pulled Judai into a kiss.

For a moment Judai didn't respond and Jun held his breathe but that moment didn't last long as Judai dove into the kiss as energetically as he did everything else in his life. And all Jun could do was watch. His body stopped moving again. And a tear slid down his face.

When they pulled back to breathe still unaware of their observer Judai just kept smiling. "You were clear, though I'm not sure like is a good way to define this feeling. You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." And with that Judai leaned back in to kiss Johan again.

That was all Jun could take. His body finally working again he tore himself away from the dorm and into the forest. He didn't really care where he ended up as long as he was away from that horrible nightmare.

Tears streamed down his face as he realize that of all the times he could have had Judai to himself when he finally decided to do something about he'd been moments to late.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

I don't know what spawned me to write this. I'd been out of this fandom for awhile playing around in Kingdom Hearts II when I got bored (because of late of updates on certain stories and deterred from my own writings because fans don't seem to like review so much over there) and went to see where the new season of Yugioh GX had gone.

Now I've been a fan of Jun and Judai at the beginning but after finding out about Johan I couldn't help but find Judai and Johan a great couple. My Jun muse was rather mad at me and this is the fic that came to mind.


End file.
